


Forever

by ThyDeviousViolet



Series: The First Time [3]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThyDeviousViolet/pseuds/ThyDeviousViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel and Ellie finally give in to one another...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Let me say, on FanFic, I always felt I needed to hide in regard to JoelxEllie.  
> Many are staunchly opposed to that there, and though I am not, I essentially had to hide based on the fact that, even though I believed in it deeply, many would try to burn me at the stake for simply pairing them together. So...imagine my surprise here, where all of you wonderful people openly welcome anything.  
> I am never opposed to tasteful smut, and hopefully you will find that evident here, if I have done my job right.

The sexual tension between them buzzed, like static electricity, pulling them toward one another whether or not it was intentional, and yet Joel resisted. 

Back against hers, he could feel her shallow breathing on his neck, and he took a deep, shaky breath, fearing that his resolve would break the moment that she decided to intrude the unspoken, invisible barrier between them in bed.

It had never been a _secret_...both of them knew that much...but they had never acted on it completely. At least, not yet. Surprisingly, they had never even discussed it; rather, they had moved in on each other in tiny steps, as if to ensure that the other was comfortable.

Once or twice in the past, he had felt something snap inside him, and had ravished her mouth against his, late at night when his conscience was quiet, when he did not feel as scared as he did during the daytime. Always an eager participant, she would kiss back, clumsily at first out of mere shock that he had initiated it without her having to force him, but then she got better and better, as the pent-up desire built a confidence inside her.

He wasn't scared about the neighbors, or even his brother, or the fact that there was such an age difference; rather, he knew, that once they had fully taken each other, she would own him, in every possible way, and though no one had ever come as close as _she_ had to his true self, it was a rather explicit gesture that would seal the deal. Long ago, she had broken his code of detachment, and who was he to deny _all_ of that, after _all_ they had been through? 

They _had_ come this far...

Panic in his eyes, Joel turned over in bed and sat up quickly to assess her features, unsure of himself, and she noticed the fearful expression. Ellie mimicked his action and sat up as well. The moon flooded the room in tiny slivers, and a cold-chill ran down his body when he saw that one, pale beam of light was painted across the right side of her face: the look of lust in her eyes was made further evident.

"Ellie..." he began was a warning, voice gravelly, sure that it would ruin the moment, but he could not resist the urge to speak. Words would not come out after that, however, and he gulped, as he read her expression: it was dark, tormented even, and without the will to hold back anymore.

Joel felt something twitch inside his stomach, that spread all the way to his groin, like an almost a sickening tingle. On queue, she lunged toward him, breathless, and filled his mouth with her warm kiss. Soon, her tongue darted in and out, and he felt his tongue meet hers, caught up in mere ecstasy. Somehow, his hand had found the base of her neck amidst their heavy breathing into one another, and she crawled on top of his lap, legs clutched against his back. 

When her mouth and hands moved down to his neck, he suddenly had a moment of clarity, and pulled back hard against her touch.

Hand still gripped to the base of her neck, he pulled her back to look at her, brow furrowed and danger in his eyes, as if to warn,  _"Girl, do you know what the hell you're doin' here?"_

A look that he had never seen before came across her, like she was angry that they had come this close, only for him to have tried to stop her. It was a menacing expression, like she demanded respect, and to prove her point, she grabbed against the collar of his flannel night shirt, and met his mouth again, more hard than before. The side of her mouth ripped against his, and while he was overwhelmed in the taste of her saliva, the iron taste of blood soon filled his mouth. 

Joel pulled away again, and he wiped his mouth in shock with his hand, the dark blood evident across the skin of his thumb. With a glance, he looked up to Ellie, and saw her near embarrassment. She was sure she had ruined her chance, and cursed herself silently, but when she saw his eyes go dark with arousal, her expression turned into lust again. 

_Oh..._

As if it was the catalyst that he needed, Joel took control of the situation. With his mouth, he nipped against the skin of her neck, and sucked hard against her skin, while his rough hands pulled against the buttons on her shirt. It was not gentle like she had imagined, rather it was somewhat awkward and rough, and the realization almost made her moan in ecstasy.

No, this was... much better than she had imagined. It was _real_.

Once her shirt was off, his mouth moved to the taut nipple, that went hard inside his mouth, and she felt a small, animal like groan escape her mouth. For a moment, she paused, eyes wide, unaware that she could make that kind of sound, but it had seemed to turn him on even more, and so she realized that she did not need to hide her responses. 

After he had teased the next nipple, he nearly threw her down on the bed, on top of her, and jerked against the tie on her pajama pants with his fingers. When it did not come loose as he had intended, he let out a sigh of exasperation, and pulled up on her hips. As her hips bucked in response, he ripped the pants off her body.

Upon sight of her, almost fully nude aside from her panties, he stopped himself, and took a deep breath, with his head hung low. Whatever went on inside his head seemed less important as he weighed his options, and he looked up to her again, now meek, as if to ask, _"You're sure?"_

Without words being spoken, she nodded furiously, and he almost chuckled. Slowly, he tried to unbutton his shirt, with the hair and the rough muscle of his chest exposed with every button, and she sat up impatiently, and began to undo his pants. Before his shirt was even off, she had ripped off his pants and boxers, and with an almost nubile curiosity, assessed his erection. A deep, shaky breath ran through her, and she stared at it for a while, before he cleared his throat to signal that his shirt was off. 

It was all she needed to snap her back into reality.

She threw her arms around him, wild with kisses, and felt the sweaty hair on his solid chest against her soft breasts. At some point, his hand moved down, and he began to tease his fingers against the wetness that was evident on her panties. 

"God dammit..." he finally moaned, and upon his words, she felt her face flush completely.

When his fingers ripped the last remainder of her clothing away, and his calloused, rough hands began to rub against her wet, swollen flesh, she felt her back arch, and squeezed hard against him, pulling him closer. 

Joel positioned himself parallel to her body, and she glanced toward the erection, that seemed to be shiny at the tip. With eyes that warned her again, she nodded, and he swallowed hard.

Ellie closed her eyes, ready for the thrust that was sure to come. 

It was quick, and hard, and rather painful, but the pain was _good_. For a moment, she was almost angry that he had forced himself into her so quickly. A small groan that was similar to a gag from the shock and pain alone, came out of her mouth, but then she realized that he had done it so quickly to simply get it over with, and a small smile teased at the corners of her lips. 

Joel must of noticed her pained expression, because once he was inside he almost stopped, but when she placed her feet against the skin of his bare behind and thrusted, he let out something that was similar to a chuckle and a moan. 

What began as a slow and steady rhythm soon became hard and short, and his warm breath panted against the skin of her neck caused her to sweat even more in response. The smell of musk between them gave her an odd sensation, and soon she realized that the smell alone forced her closer and closer to climax. 

When her moans became steady pants, and the thread inside her threatened to snap, Joel swallowed hard. Her walls around him closed, and throbbed against all that was left inside of him.

"Ellie... _I'm_...I'm coming," he stammered awkwardly, out of breath, not quite sure why he mumbled it, but felt he needed permission.

" _Fuck_ , Joel," she said, teeth gritted.

He felt her nod against his neck, pinned against her own, and thrusted forward a few more times, before an admittedly animal-like groan escaped his mouth. Something inside her felt like an explosion, that flooded through her body in steamy waves, with a sensation that all was warm, and safe, and even _right_.

Soon, he kissed her softly again, back to normal, and pulled out from her, and they lay there, completely spent. It seemed to last and last...

Suddenly, he resented the fact that she had not always been the one in his life. Something in him felt cheated, that he had met her so late. _Why couldn't it have always been you?_

"What are you thinking?" she asked drowsily, although concerned. 

"I...uh...I just...I was thinkin'...heh," he began seriously, then chuckled.

"What?" she pressed, nose scrunched, almost laughing in response to him.

"I reckon I don't have to say it...you already know," he mumbled.

"Are you trying to be mysterious or something? We've already _fucked_ Joel...you don't have to _impress_ me," she began, jokingly.

"No, dammit, that ain't it," he spat, and shook his head. 

"I'd still like to hear it, old man," she teased, though more softly.

"I just...I wish...that I could have spent my whole life with you. I feel cheated...in a way," he mumbled, deep in thought. 

"Oh..." she mused, shocked that he had actually said it. 

"Look at me, gettin' all soft over here. What have you done to me, girl?" he asked, suddenly playful, and she grinned.

"I made you mine, Joel, forever..." she mumbled dreamily, and he swallowed hard. 

"God damn..." he sighed, and looked over again, to take in the sight of her.

_I'll never be alone again._

 


End file.
